gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fear the Repo
Fear the Repo is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Marty Jay Williams from his trailer in Little Havana, Vice City. Mission Victor drops by Marty's looking for more work although he only finds Louise. Marty returns and verbally abuses his wife and in the process wakes their child, Mary-Beth. Louise tells Marty she's leaving with Mary-Beth, and is going to live with her sister Mary-Jo Cassidy. Marty decides to take Victor to another of his businesses; this one a loan sharking business. Marty challenges Victor to repossess two cars (a Cheetah and an Admiral) and a delivery van. Victor steals the two cars and then the delivery van, for which he is chased by the police. Marty tells Hank to get rid of the delivery van and reminds Victor that he is in charge. Script Television Aerobics Instructor: And 5,6,7,8 and you're the best! 6,7,8, you run the world! Yeah! Come on and push it. Do you want it? Do you need it? PUSH IT! Victor Vance: Hey, Louise. Louise Cassidy-Williams: Hey, Vic, how you keeping? Victor Vance: Better now. Louise Cassidy-Williams: Good. Victor Vance: Don't stop. I'm waiting for Marty. Louise Cassidy-Williams: No. It's nice to talk to someone. So - Phil said you was in the service. Victor Vance: Yeah... But I screwed up. Louise Cassidy-Williams: You and me both. Marty Jay Williams: Damn it woman, if you gonna dress like a whore, I'm gonna turn you out. Louise Cassidy-Williams: I was doing my aerobics, Marty. For crying out loud, gimmie a break. Marty Jay Williams: I will... a broken fucking neck. You watch your mouth in my god damn house. Louise Cassidy-Williams: Sorry. Marty Jay Williams: Now look what you gone and done. You imbecile. Jesus, woman. Hey - what's up Vic Vance? Victor Vance: You said you might have some other work. Marty Jay Williams: Yeah, yeah, sure... I got some debts people need to start paying. Argh! If you don't shut that brat up, woman, I will. Louise Cassidy-Williams: Screw you, Marty, you're nothin' but an inbred hillbilly piece of shit. Marty Jay Williams: You better watch your mouth, tramp - or I'll knock them teeth out. Louise Cassidy-Williams: That's it! I'm taking the baby and I'm going to stay with my sister. Marty Jay Williams: Good. Go ahead! Go! Fat ass pig sister of hers. I'll hit her an' all. too. Come on, let's get out of here. (Victor drives Marty to a business at the edge of Escobar International Airport). Marty Jay Williams: Here's a list of shit needs repossessing. I don't think you've got the stones to git it for me. Prove me wrong... (Victor steals and delivers two cars before intercepting a delivery van). Van Driver: What the hell are you doing? (Victor drives the van back to the business outside Escobar International Airport). Marty Jay Williams: Hank, get that van outta here. Victor Vance: Why do I get the impression none of those debts were genuine? Marty Jay Williams: Whatever I say's mine, is mine. And what I say, goes... If you wanna get on round here, you'll learn that one, kid. Post Mission Pager Message Louise Cassidy Williams: Drop by, if you get time... Reward The reward for completing the mission is $500 and the unlocking of Waking Up the Neighbors for Marty and When Funday Comes for Louise. Trivia *Fear the Repo is a reference to the 1978 Blue Oyster Cult song Don't Fear the Reaper. External Link * Fear the Repo mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories